Only the Good die young, Lily
by ihrtryoma
Summary: James starts playing 'Only the good die young by Billy Joel' when he decides to change the lyrics to fit a certain red head


James POV

I was with my marauder friends and other Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's I was playing the guitar and they were fascinated by the way Muggle instruments work.

"Play a song for us" Sirius said grinning.

I stood up "okay um…" I thought "wait, do you know Billy Joel – only the good die young?" Remus asked looking hopeful and I remember listening to the song in my home from my mom 'Rad-dee-OH'

"I think I remember that song" I said nodding playing a couple cords to get the hang of it.

"Brilliant" Remus said grinning.

I started playing it some girls and guys around started to stop to listen "come out Lily don't let me wait" they all smirked knowingly "you teacher's pet girls come out much too late" I sang smirking as I did.

"Aw but sooner or later it won't be too late so I hope that I can be the one"

I spotted Lily listening to the song and beamed at her then moved closer daringly "well I told you my name and told you to stay" she scowled and rolled her eyes.

"But you turned your back and just walked away" I grinned at her "but you never told me the price that I'd pay for things we could've done…" I paused.

"Only the good die young…" I looked at my fellow Marauders "that's what we say" I continued grinning brightly.

"Only the good die young… you mighta heard I run with a mischevious crowd, we are too pretty we are too proud" I grinned bigger as Lily actually smiled.

"We might be laughing a bit too loud, but that never hurt no one (except maybe slytherins)" I paused a moment then sang again.

"So come on Lily give me a sign, send a patronous I'll show you mine" I sang "that beautiful red hair you're hiding behind never lets you see me" I paused and tucked a strand behind her ear.

"Darling only the good die young, woh woh woh we tell ya only the good die young, only the good die young" she blushed.

"You got the one James Potter with your permission" Lily didn't say anything just tucked her other strand of hair behind her ear "he's hoping for a brand new girl, mmm and a date with her" I winked.

"But Lily I gotta say a bit more information" I sang making up different lyrics as I went.

"you can count on me, when you need anything…oh woah woah" I continued "I know that you're better because I had to wait and now I know it's not too late" Lily blushed as red as her hair I wanted to kiss her but I really had to finish the song.

"So Lily I knew I would have won so I know marauders will also know you're the one" I paused and Remus, Sirius, and Peter finished that bit with me.

"We know that only the good die young, woah woah baby, we're tellin ya only the good die young, only the good die young," I grinned.

"And you said all I could give you was a pain in your side, you never cared for me, but now I know you fell for me" I beamed.

"Oh woah woah, come on, come on, come on Lily don't let me wait you teacher's pet girls come much too late, but sooner or later it comes down to fate.

So now I am the one…you know that only the good die young,we're tellin ya baby only the good die young, only the good die young…, only the goooooooood, only the good diiiiiie young," I finished then set my guitar down.

"so what do you think?" I asked grinning at her she rolled her eyes and yanked my tie down and kissed me full on I smirked under the kiss and kissed her back.

"er not that you can't snog or anything but maybe a bit more of a private setting" Remus said I glared at him with peripheral vision I pulled out of it.

"I waited 6 years leave me alone" I said proceeding to kiss Lily again until after I was done her lips were a bit swollen she blushed as red as her hair Sirius laughed as did a lot of other girls and guys.

"So who's up for a celebration and a lot of fire whisky?" Alice asked grinning at us "obviously yes I'll get everything" Sirius said "and we'll have to these 2 a room" Alice said smirking.

"Alice!" Lily scolded her cheeks going pink.

**Hey, I redid because the one before was horribly spaced!**


End file.
